La primera detención de Harry
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción de Harry s first detention. la primera detención con Snape. Toma un chico confundido, un hombre desinformado, mezcla y ve lo que pasa


La primera detencion de harry

El Profesor Snape miro con satisfacción a la pequeña cabeza oscura agachada afanada sobre un trozo de pergamino, escribiendo ocupadamente. Siempre había tanto placer en premiar la primera detención del año a un Gryffindor, pero este año, el poder entregárselo al mocoso que vivió es realmente dulce. Saber que era el responsable de la primera detención del monstruito en Hogwarts lo mantendría feliz por días.

McGonagall había, predeciblemente, protestado en contra de la detención diciendo que había sido muy duro en el primer día de clases, especialmente cuando ella había escuchado el comentario de los otros pequeños leones diciendo que Harry en realidad no había hecho nada, pero Dumbledore, con una Mirada indescifrable hacia Severus, había dicho gentilmente, "estoy seguro que Severus nunca abusaría del sistema de detenciones." Minerva se callo en ese momento, aunque Severus había interpretado correctamente las vagas palabras como la advertencia que había sido.

Era típico del Viejo chiflado. Favorecer al mocoso de Potter. Poniéndose de su parte sobre Severus. Iban a ser unos siete años muy largos con el director obviamente tratando de favorecer al muchacho – incluso cuando suponía ponerse de lado de un alumno en ves de un profesor. Por supuesto, Snape apretó los dientes, no había nada Nuevo en Dumbledore aliándose con un Potter sobre un Snape. Severus debía agradecer lo afortunado que era de que este Potter todavía no tratara de matarlo. Bueno, quizás si atemorizaba al mocoso desde un principio, Potter trataría de evitarlo desde ahora en adelante. Solo por que Severus había jurado proteger a la pequeña pesadilla no significaba que debería ser amable con el – o que dios me ampare – que le cayera bien.

Snape desvió su atención a la pila de tarea que había en frente de el. Veamos como lo hizo el chico. Con suerte quizás el habría heredado las habilidades escolares de su madre.

Harry se movió incómodamente en la dura silla de madera y ahogo un suspiro. ¿Podría el profesor haber puesto un hechizo para hacerlos mas inconfortable? No, para ser justos, Harry no había podido estarse cómodamente desde la "paliza de despedida" de tío Vernon. Mezclada con muchas amenazas sobre que le pasaba a los anormales que eran desagradecidos a sus familias, la paliza le había dejado el trasero en llamas, y esta detención estaba tomando lugar al final de un largo día, durante la mayor parte del cual Harry había estado obligado a sentarse en su cada vez mas adolorido trasero.

Al menos en algunas de las clases – como Pociones – los estudiantes estaban fuera de sus asientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y los profesores a veces los reunían para demostrar alguna cosa o practicar alguna magia. Pero en esta detención, el Profesor Snape le había apuntado hacia un escritorio que tenía pergaminos y tinta, y fríamente le había dicho que comenzase a copiar las líneas que estaban en la pizarra. Si es que Harry no terminaba las 400 líneas antes del final de la detención, tendría otra mas, había amenazado Snape, así que Harry se había sentado rápidamente – ouch! – y había comenzado. Ahora, cuando llevaba como dos horas de castigo, el dolor en su trasero se estaba haciendo difícil de ignorar. Harry movió su peso de un cachete hacia el otro y trato de no quejarse.

El todavía no entendía el porque Ron había estado tan molesto por el. Después de todo, Snape no había echo nada fueras de lugar. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que lo molestaran en la escuela – después de todo tía Petunia en las reuniones de apoderados siempre le había explicado a sus maestro lo problemático que era, su forma de ser retorcida, sus mentiras, así que ningún profesor le creía. Añadan para la delicia de Dudley todos los crímenes por lo que era inculpado, y para el Segundo mes de clases, Harry era siempre el estudiante menos favorito, atrayendo siempre criticas injustas o castigos no merecidos. A estas alturas, el estaba acostumbrado y apenas lo notaba. Incluso estaba bastante sorprendido de que hasta el momento el único maestro que actuaba normal era Snape.

Snape soltó las tareas con una maldición para callado. Un elfo domestico habría echo un mejor trabajo que el inútil de Potter, y la rata deformada de Weasley tendría mejor letra. Nadie podía ser tan inepto – claramente el mocoso estaba entregando tareas malas para demostrar sus desagrado por la clase… y su maestro.

Snape se obligo a mantener la calma. Solo por que el mocoso se parecía a James Potter y actuaba como James Potter no significa… oh, al Diablo con eso. Por supuesto que si. El chico era un clon de su padre y haría todo lo posible en su poder para atormentar a Snape. La única diferencia era que ahora Snape – al fin – podía protegerse. El ya no era un solitario sin amigos que podían molestar y acosar fácilmente. Esta generación sabría lo dulce que sabe la venganza de un Slytherin para un paciente Potter. Había un límite sobre lo mucho que Dumbledore podría proteger al chico, especialmente si quería que Snape siguiera jugando al espía. Después de todo, se suponía que el detestaba al Niño- que - vivió, ¿no es cierto? si Dumbledore protestaba, Snape podría decir que estaba jugando muy bien su papel.

Snape miro feo al chico y se pregunto que estaría pensando. Su padre y su padrino estarían probablemente planeando una oscura venganza a estas alturas. Mientras lo observaba, el muchacho se movió en su asiento por la millonésima vez su expresión un poco preocupada. Aha. Potter estaba obviamente planeando una travesura en vez de estar enfocado en las líneas enfrente de el. Considerando que estaba siendo castigado por hablar durante clase y no prestar atención – el se movió y retorció en su asiento durante toda la clase también – era obviamente un pequeño monstruo terco que se rehusaba a aprender de sus errores.

Harry paro para contar las líneas que tenia ya listas. Apenas eran 150. Era la pluma – incluso con el torpe entrenamiento que le dio Ron, el no podía figurar como se usaba. Si solo pudiera tener un lápiz o un lapicero o incluso una pluma fuente! pero no, eran plumas y pergaminos aqui, y los nacidos Muggle (o criados Muggle) tenían que adaptarse. Harry suspiro nuevamente y trato de apoyar su peso en los antebrazos, levantando el peso de su trasero. Si el solo pudiera pararse– quizás, si preguntaba, ¿el profesor le dejaría terminar su trabajo parado en el escritorio? Pero entonces él querría saber el porque, y esa era una pregunta que Harry no estaba dispuesto a responder. Así que espero otro momento, levantado de la silla dando le tiempo a su trasero para que dejara de punzar tanto.

"¿porque no estas escribiendo?" una furiosa voz estuvo de súbito en su oído, y con gritito de sorpresa, Harry salto. Cayó pesadamente de Nuevo a la silla y esta vez casi da un aullido, pero esta vez de dolor.

Snape se acerco al chico, encantado con su éxito en acercarse sigilosamente al muchacho. El había pensado que el chico estaba soñando despierto, pero nuca había esperando asustarlo tanto. Grandes ojos verdes miraron temerosamente a sus ojos, y luego miro al piso.

Major así. La ultima cosa que Snape necesitaba era un recordatorio de que este chico era hijo de Lily también. Era mucho mejor que mantuviera su irritante, e irrespetuoso habito de mirar al piso como sino le importara nada mas – de esa forma lucia casi idéntico a James y era mucho mas fácil de despreciar.

"¿Como le llamas a esto?" demando Snape fríamente, pasando con dos dedos la tarea, como si le desagradara tocar algo tan contaminado.

"es – es mi tarea, señor," Harry consiguió mantener su voz firme. Le ponía bastante nervioso cuando la gente se le aparecía de repente por la espalda. El tío Vernon no podía hacer eso muy seguido, por su tamaño, pero Dudley, pese a su peso, era bastante silencioso. Trato de no sobresaltarse o temblar cuando el profesor pasó su brazo por encima de él para entregarle su pergamino. Estaba todo cubierto de tinta roja.

"¿tu crees que yo puedo leer eta horrible caligrafía?" dijo Snape con una mueca desdeñosa.

"usted hizo comentarios," Harry le dijo con incertidumbre, luego salto cuando Snape dejo caer de un golpe el pergamino en la mesa.

"¡no tolerare insolencias, Potter!" la voz de Snape era un amenazante silbido como de serpiente y Harry trato de echarse para atrás. Cuando el tío Vernon se ponía así de silencioso, invariablemente significaba que algo malo y doloroso iba a suceder.

Snape se obligo a tomar aire profundamente. El había lamentado este día por años, sabiendo que eventualmente tendría al hijo de James Potter en su clase. Sabiendo que tendría que enseñar al pequeño monstruo. Sabiendo que el chico seria cada pulgada como su padre. Y aquí estaba, probando que cada una de las teorías de Snape eran correctas.

No disculpado por su comportamiento. No tanto por sus ilegibles garabatos. Solo un impertinente comentario y una fastidiosa retirada no fuera a ser que el asqueroso Slytherin se le acercara demasiado. Snape sintió las ultimas hebras de su autocontrol comenzar a cortarse y se distrajo mirando las líneas de castigo del chico.

Eso fue casi suficiente para querer estrangular al mocoso allí mismo.

El había escrito claramente "debo comportarme en la sala de clases." En la pizarra para que Potter lo copiara. El pequeño monstruo había escrito, "debo tener cuidado cuando me siento." No una, sino que lo había echo, 150 veces. El deliberadamente y desafiante se había rehusado a hacer el trabajo asignado.

Nunca Antes en su carrera como profesor Snape había sido tratado con tanta desobediencia. Potter ni siquiera estaba tratando de esconder su desdén. Lo que era mas, las líneas estaban tan sucias y con manchones como la tarea. El mocoso estaba todo manchado con tinta también – ¿esa era su idea de humor? Nadie podía quedar tan salpicado por accidente, aunque Snape estaba seguro que si le decía esto al chico, Potter diría inocentemente que era por que tenía una pluma de mala calidad.

Al menos él podía prevenir esta excusa. Snape se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parte delantera del salón. En alguna parte guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio de demostraciones tenia una pluma a prueba de filtraciones que a un nacido Muggle se le había quedado hace tiempo. Ahora, ¿donde era que estaba…?

Harry lo vio dirigirse agrandes pasos hacia adelante, su Corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Porque se había ido de repente Snape? ¿Que se le había olvidado? ¿Que iba a buscar? El estaba obviamente disgustado con la tarea y las líneas de castigo de Harry, pero él no estaba seguro de que hacer o no hacer al respecto.

Había echo lo mejor que podía. Desde su asiento al final de la sala, la pizarra era nada mas que un manchón; los anteojos que tía Petunia había conseguido en la tienda de todo a un dólar eran mejor que nada, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente par ver hasta adelante. ¿A lo major había copiado mal la línea? Normalmente en clases, Ron le susurraba en lo que se había equivocado, pero aquí en detención, Harry no había creído que fuera apropiado preguntar. Snape ciertamente no parecía del tipo conversador, y Harry creyó que era mejor llegar y ponerse a trabajar que arriesgar otro castigo por pedir permiso para sentarse más cerca del pizarrón.

Harry deseo haberle preguntado a Ron si los maestros tenían permitido pegarles a los estudiantes aquí en Hogwarts. Ron debería saber, con todos sus hermanos mayores ya habiendo venido a este colegio. Los maestros allá en casa no le pegaban, pero quizás era porque si mandaban una nota de queja de cualquier tipo, los Dursleys se asegurarían de que Harry estuviera lo bastante adolorido como para no repetir la ofensa. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo el culpable era Dudley, pero por lo menos su obeso primo no se encontraba aquí en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, eso hacia poca diferencia en este caso: Harry había conseguido meterse en problemas el solo, aunque aun no esta seguro el porque el maestro de Pociones parecía despreciarlo tanto. Era cierto que no podía responder las preguntas del hombre, pero nadie mas – excepto Hermione – podía hacerlo.

Un ruido desde la parte delantera del salón le llamo la atención y trato de ver lo que Snape estaba haciendo. Ahí estaba él, sacando algo desde su escritorio – Harry se quedo de repente sin aliento.

Era un bastón.

El corazón de Harry se desplomo. Oh no, ¡lo iban a golpear con un bastón! Pero que había echo? Si te golpeaban con un bastón por mala caligrafía aquí, ¿que harían por verdadera mala conducta?

Abruptamente Harry se encontró de pie, alejándose de su escritorio, pequeños quejidos escapando de sus labios. El no podría soportar otra paliza, no con un bastón, no tan pronto después del cinturón de tío Vernon. No había forma de que no gritara, y gritar era casi tan malo como reclamar o quejarse. No lloriquear, esa era la regla, además de mantenerse quieto y decir gracias después y… desobedecer las reglas, el castigo era peor, pero Harry sabia que no seria capaz de mantenerse quieto, no importaba lo duro que tratara.

"Por favor, por favor…" murmuraba, sin siquiera notar que hablaba. Estaba tan consumido por el terror que se encontraba ya a la puerta, tironeándola, antes de que su mente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Snape miro cuando sintió el ruido del mocoso. Hasta el momento lo único que había encontrado era su revolvedor de calderos hechizado. La madera pulida era atractiva, pero realmente, el peltre era una opción mucho mas útil. Con razón había guardado el revolvedor de cedro aquí abajo para su cuidado, no fuera a ser que lo ocupara en una poción corrosiva y lo arruinara para siempre. Estaba seguro que la pluma estaba aquí también, pero el estúpido Gryffindor no iba a darle tiempo de mirar. Que estaba el pequeño monstruo tratando de hacer ahora?

Aha. Tratando de arrancarse antes de detención, por lo que parecía. Había abandonado sus líneas y estaba tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta. Niño estúpido, realmente creía que Snape no cerraba o protegía su salón durante detenciones? Obviamente Potter era tan malo como esos gemelos Weasley – bueno, si era necesario un hechizo pegajoso para que dejara de moverse y se quedara pegado a su silla, entonces el profesor estaba seguro de hacerlo.

"No, no, por favor, por favor no. Por favor, no," Harry gimió, el pánico aumentando a medida que el profesor se acercaba. "Por favor, sere bueno. Por favor…" paro de hablar cuando la mano del hombre se apoyo pesadamente en su hombro.

El dolor actualmente le ayudo a enfocarse nuevamente. Con un foco claro el terror se disipo lentamente. La espera era siempre lo peor; una vez que la paliza comenzara, Harry sabia que esperar.

Snape lo miro con una sonrisa maligna. Obviamente Potter había ignorado u olvidado las reglas que había impuesto Dumbledore y su propia jefa de casa. Los estudiantes solo dejan la detención cuando se les permita retirarse. Desobediencia le generaba otra detención. "te olvidaste de las reglas, muchacho?" le dijo desdeñosamente.

Harry se encogió. Al tío Vernon también le gustaba que le recitaran las reglas. Y Harry había dado una terrible demostración de lo que no debía hacerse. Podía haberse quejado mas lastimosamente? quejarse solo los ponía mas enojados, igual que llorar. Sugería que tu no creías que te merecieras el castigo, y usualmente garantizaba mas golpes o al menos otro día mas sin comer. Harry estaba seguro de saber lo que venia, pero también sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, así que tomo aire profundamente y comenzó a recitar. "No quej-" _WHACK!_

"te olvidaste de las reglas, muchacho?" Snape miro al chico con disgusto. Potter había dejado sus inútiles intentos de marcharse y estaba simplemente parado ahí, mirando a sus pies, obviamente ponderando su próxima falta de respeto. Snape se movió para tomarlo y llevarlo nuevamente hacia su escritorio, cuando los genes desafiantes e irrespetuosos del mocoso se mostraron. "No, quej-"

El sonido del odiado sobrenombre, creado por el padre del pequeño demonio, tuvo el efecto instantáneo de sobrepasar la razón de Snape en una furia incontrolable. Como se atrevía! Como osaba el atrevido mocoso, este egoísta, malcriado monstruo, creía que podía usar la misma burla que su padre había utilizado haciendo de sus años de escuela una miseria. la palabra ni siquiera había terminado de pasar la boca del muchacho cuando la mano de Snape, actuando completamente por su cuenta, se lanzo hacia adelante.

Golpeo al pequeño niño en plena mejilla con suficiente fuerza para levantarlo del piso. El reboto con la cabeza, en la muralla de piedra y cayo de rodillas, mareado. El marco de sus anteojos había quedado atrapado entre el cráneo del muchacho y la imperdonable muralla, y los restos rotos ahora colgaban alocadamente desde una oreja, mientras un corte en la sien del muchacho comenzaba a sangrar.

Snape se paralizo.

Muerto. Estaba muerto. Al Diablo con Voldemort. De repente la amenaza del Señor Oscuro palideció en comparación con lo que Dumbledore le haría. El feo espía había golpeado al Dorado Gryffindor. Dumbledore lo iba a matar.

No, se corrigió el mismo atontadamente. Dumbledore lo despediría – probablemente – lo echaría de la orden. _Minerva_ lo mataría.

Toda su furia lo abandono en el momento que la cabeza de Potter choco con la muralla. No, para ser honestos, se fue en el momento que su mano con un sonoro crack choco contra la mandíbula del chico y Snape vio los grandes y choqueados ojos verdes – los ojos de Lily que lo miraban.

_Pow!_ Harry vio estrellas. Pasaron unos momentos para que su visión se aclarara para poder ponerse penosamente de pie. Dejo caer lo que quedaba de sus anteojos en el escritorio mas cercano y se limpio la sangre que caía hacia su barbilla. Su mejilla y quijada le dolían por el golpe que le había propinado Snape, y sintió el sabor de sangre en la boca donde se había mordido por dentro de la mejilla. También sentía un huevo formándose en un costado de la cabeza, donde había chocado con la muralla.

Pestañeo firmemente, aguantando las lágrimas. No llorar. Esa era una regla.

No debían haberse dejado sorprender de esa manera. Solo porque el tío Vernon te dejaba terminar de hablar, no significaba que todo el mundo lo hiciera. La tía Petunia algunas veces hacia lo mismo– te hacia una pregunta y luego te golpeaba antes de que tu pudieras responderle. Debía haber visto venir el golpe. Incluso aunque no pudiera esquivarlo – porque eso llevaría a terrible consecuencias – el podía haberse afirmado par no salir volando. Por lo menos no creía que tuviera una contusión, solo un cototo.

Snape se había movido hacia la parte delantera del salón, probablemente para agarrar el bastón. Harry lo siguió, un poco inestable. Entre el golpe a la cabeza y sus músculos adoloridos, era sorprendente que pudiera caminar derecho, pero de alguna manera lo logro. Se detuvo al lado de los primeros escritorios y se saco la túnica. quizás, solo quizás, si se ponía en posición rápidamente , y le demostraba lo bueno que podía ser, Snape quizás no le pegaría tan fuerte.

Snape prácticamente anonadado llego hasta su escritorio. ¿Como había podido hacer algo como esto? En una precipitada, e impensada acción, había logrado destruir el poco de vida que había logrado construir para si. No había ninguna penitencia que podría ofrecerle a Albus.

Snape era el frio maestro de Poción, el hombre que nunca perdía el control. Por años, había sido capaz de reinar su temperamento, incluso frente a los gemelos Weasley, que lo provocaban formidablemente; nadie le creía que Potter había, en su primera detención, echo algo que excusara, un asalto físico de esta naturaleza. Seria obvio incluso para los Hufflepuff que Snape había simplemente elegido golpear al chico. En otras palabras, había actuado exactamente como el mortifago que odiaba a Potter que todo el mundo sospechaba que era, y con su elección de victima, estaba seguro que la protección que recibía de Albus Dumbledore terminaría abruptamente.

Quizás, solo quizás, si le hubiese dado un palmazo en el trasero, habría conseguido que lo disculparan. Pero dejar una furiosa impresión de su mano en la cara de Potter, sin decir sobre el golpe contra la muralla del calabozo, era algo que Dumbledore jamás perdonaría. Francamente, el tampoco podía perdonarse.

Sin embargo por mucho que aborreciera, despreciara, odiara, y detestara a James Potter, los dos eran contemporáneos. Se habían insultado, atacado, maldecido, hechizado uno al otro a través de los años, pero generalmente estaban a la par. Potter no le pedía a ayuda a los otros merodeadores muy seguido; el prefería pelear uno a uno. Pero cuando Snape había golpeado a Harry Potter, la diferencia de peso era increíble. En ese momento, Snape se había dado realmente cuenta: Harry no era su padre – era solo un pequeño niño que había sido asaltado por un hombre del doble de su tamaño.

No importaba lo que el mocoso había dicho – _él era el adulto_. _El era quien se suponía_ debía permanecer en control pese a las rabietas al rededor suyo. Y aun así había bastado una simple palabra del chico y Snape había completa e irrevocablemente perdía el control de si mismo.

¿Donde había Potter aprendido el insulto? Aun colmado de los eventos que recién habían sucedido, el cerebro de Snape no estaba trabajando muy bien, pero finalmente identifico el problema: seguramente cualquiera que hubiera conocido de la rivalidad de merodeadores/Snape ¿estaba muerto o preso antes que el muchacho fuera lo suficientemente mayor par poder recordar? bueno, por lo menos conseguiría la respuesta a esa pregunta antes de llevar al mocoso gritando y llorando hasta donde Dumbledore. Se dio la vuelta para confrontar al chico y casi se fue de espaldas, su sorpresa a la imagen enfrente del, lo dejo estupefacto.

Potter se había quitado la túnica y estaba apoyado en una silla, en perfecta posición para una paliza.

"¿que? ¿Que?, parecía que su corazón se le iba a arrancar del pecho. Si Voldemort hubiera aparecido desde un caldero y comenzara a cantar canciones de amor, no habría podido estar mas sorprendido. Que diablos estaba haciendo Potter? Como era que el Niño-que-vivió, el chico dorado, conociera esa posición, y mas encima la sumiera con tanta facilidad , como si tuviera mucha practica?

El chico esta murmurando continuamente. Snape se acerco lentamente. "que estas diciendo, Potter?" le pregunto con mucho recelo.

"las reglas," Harry respondió obedientemente, esperando – quizás – que tal ves el profesor comenzara luego con el castigo. El se quedo en posición, preguntándose si es que el primer golpe caería mientras estuviera hablando. "No quejarse, no llorar, no arrancarse, no gritar, no moverse." Se detuvo. No golpes hasta ahora. ¿Seria una Buena señal? ¿Quizás podría decir una pequeña disculpa? "lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer. No se porque trate de escapar. No estaba esperando el bastón. Lo siento. Seré bueno. Lo prometo."

Harry espero nuevamente, sorprendido de que Snape todavía no comenzara la paliza. ¿Que había echo mal ahora?

Snape miro alrededor confundido. ¿Que bastón? ¿Sobre que estaba balbuceando el muchacho? donde – oh. El revolvedor. Si, se parecía a un bastón, vagamente. Pero eso no explicaba porque el muchacho creía que dicho objeto seria utilizado. Y sobre todo, creer que seria ocupado en él.

El profesor también se dio cuenta, con una oleada de vergüenza, que había puesto palabras en la boca del chico. Harry no había tratado de usar el odiado sobrenombre, solo estaba tratando de recitar unas espantosas reglas. ¿Y quien le había enseñado esas reglas?

"¿quien te enseño esa reglas?" demando, una horrible sospecha al igual que una gran cantidad de culpa hicieron su voz mas dura de lo habitual.

"mi tío, señor," respondió Harry, demasiado asustado ahora para mentir. ¿Se había equivocado al decirlas? ¿Tenia la gente de Hogwarts diferentes reglas? Oh no, eso debía ser. Todo lo demás aquí era diferente porque había sido tan estúpido de asumir que las reglas de castigo serian aquí iguales que las de casa. "lo siento, señor," dijo tragando saliva. "no sabia que aquí habían reglas diferentes. Si usted me las enseña, no las olvidare, selo prometo." Dio vuelta la cara para tratar de mirar a Snape, esperando que la sinceridad se mostrara en su rostro, pero se detuvo con un quejido de dolor cuando su espalda protesto el movimiento.

"Potter" dijo Snape con tono estrangulado, "levántate la camisa y bájate los pantalones."

Harry cerró apretadamente los ojos. Había esperado y esperado – pero no. Debía haberlo sabido. Si tratas de escapar, el castigo es doble. Así que, seria el bastón en la piel desnuda. Le había sucedido antes, pero no tan seguido, pero nunca después de un castigo como el que había recibido antes de dejar Privet Drive. Pero no tenía elección en la materia, y mientras más se demorara, mas golpes recibiría. Así que sin escándalos y sin mirar al profesor, se desabrocho los pantalones y los dejo caer. Se bajo la ropa interior, hacienda una mueca de dolor, cuando el elástico le rozaba la delicada piel, luego se levanto la camisa y espero por los golpes del bastón.

Snape observo el amoratado y lastimado trasero y sintió una oleada de furia homicida envolverlo. Eso, y un increíble y repentino deseo de proteger al niño parado frente a el tan desamparado y solitario. Era obvio no solo que el chico había sido el recipiente de una paliza recientemente, pero que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato. No había dudado cuando le dijo que se sacara los pantalones, era claro ahora el porque había sumido que le iban a golpear con un bastón. La única cosa que realmente sorprendió a Snape era que el chico hubiera podido sentarse. De repente vio el interminable movimiento en la silla con una nueva luz.

Un movimiento de la varita, y Potter estaba nuevamente vestido. Se sobresalto, obviamente sorprendido, pero no se paro. "párate, Potter!"Gruño Snape. ¿Que se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Esta revelación sacudiría las fundaciones del mundo mágico.

Harry se levanto lentamente, preguntándose que estaría sucediendo. El Corte en su cabeza ya no sangraba, bueno solo un poquito, y se mordió los labios, preocupado de que el profesor fuera a golpearlo en la cara un par de veces más ante de empezar con el bastón.

El espero, con los hombres agachados, mientras sentía la enojada Mirada del hombre dirigida sobre el.

"¡Siéntate, Potter!" le ordeno Snape, mientras el Chico hizo una imperceptible mueca de dolor, rápidamente cambio la orden. "No, espera. Solo párate ahí. ¡Mírame, a los ojos!"

Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. ¿Mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Durante el castigo? pero Snape ya sonaba bastante enojado. Harry lentamente alzo la mirada hacia los oscuros ojos del profesor.

Snape pensó brevemente en leerle la mente al muchacho, pero Dumbledore tendría un ataque si se enterara. Además, no era como si el chico le hubiera mentido en algo. Quizás ni siquiera era necesario. "veo que tus tíos son… estrictos… contigo, Potter."

Harry no estaba seguro como responder. Sabia que normalmente no debía hablar sobre los castigos, pero por el otro lado, Snape se estaba comportando muy parecido al tío Vernon, ¿asique quizás estaba bien? "si, señor," dijo finalmente con precaución. "Ellos solo se aseguran de que no me tome las cosas por seguras."

"¿Como que?"

"Como – como el que ellos me recibieran una vez que murieron mis padres. Como el que me dieran un hogar para que no fuera a parar a un orfanato. Ese tipo de cosas. Así que cuando me porto mal– "O extrañas cosas pasan "– ellos se aseguran de que sepa que fue lo que hice mal."

"¿Que hiciste para recibir el ultimo castigo en tu casa?" pregunto Snape fríamente.

Harry arrastro los pies inconfortablemente. "dije lo mucho que quería venir a Hogwarts. Fue muy desagradecido de mi parte. El tío Vernon dijo que de esta manera no me olvidaría de ellos y no quedaría atrapado por todo esto de la nueva escuela."

¡Bastardos! Snape casi se apareció directo a Privet Drive para asesinar a los sádicos Muggles de inmediato. Solo por el hecho de que las protecciones de Hogwarts y la preocupación por el bienestar del muchacho, no lo hizo.

"¿y tu horrible caligrafía? ¿Acaso tienes también la muñeca fracturada?" casi antes de terminar la sarcástica pregunta, deseo no haberla echo. Debería haber echo un hechizo diagnostico – ¡¿quizás el chico estaba seriamente lastimado?

"no lo creo, señor", respondió Harry seriamente. Se preguntaba cuando terminaría la interrogación y comenzaría el castigo, pero se figuro que mientras tanto, mejor respondía las preguntas lo mas honestamente posible. Estaba completamente confundido ahora y no sabia cuales eran las respuestas correctas, así que decidió decir la verdad y ver que sucedía. "es que yo no se escribir con una pluma. Nunca había utilizado una antes."

"¿y en tu Casa no hay tutores?" dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño. El habría destripado verbalmente a sus prefectos en Slytherin si no hubiera proveído una básica tutoría para los primeros años. No que Slytherin atrajera muchos nacidos Muggle o criados Muggle estos días, pero había unos pocos…

Harry solo lo miro confundido. Snape rodio los ojos – ah si, típicamente Gryffindor. Todo el coraje y la nobleza y el cerebro de una trucha. Ni siquiera se aseguran que los nuevos estudiantes tengan la capacidad o habito para que les vaya bien. "¿y las líneas? ¿Explica que es lo que paso ahí?"

"Um, ¿hice algo mal?" Harry pregunto incierto mientras se mordía el labio. ¡estúpido! Por supuesto que e echo algo mal – era por eso que el Profesor Snape estaba preguntando. "Um, lo siento… en realidad no alcanzo a ver la pizarra desde aquí así que…"

"¿que tienen de malo tus anteojos?" Snape se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la pregunta y con un murmurado _Reparo_ tomo ahora los reparados anteojos y se los paso al chico.

Potter se los puso y miro con cuidado a la pizarra, luego palideció. "Oh! yo – yo no sabia, señor. Lo siento. Las hare nuevamente. Yo"- Snape movió la mano con impaciencia, deteniendo el resto de las disculpas

"¿porque haces esas ridículas muecas? ¿Me estas diciendo que aun con los anteojos tienes problemas para ver la pizarra?"

Harry asintió, avergonzado. "mis ojos están realmente malos."

Cielo santo. A este ritmo tendría que esperar a que Voldemort caminara hasta enfrente de Potter y le tomara el hombro. Si se paraba a más de dos metros de distancia, Potter no seria capaz de verlo, menos pelear con él. "¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tu prescripción fue actualizada?"

"¿Prescripción? No estoy enfermo, señor."

"Idiota. Tus anteojos. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que chequearon tu prescripción?".

Harry encogió los hombros. ¿Acaso esto era una cosa de magos? "no creo que eso haya sucedido nunca, señor. Quizás los Muggles no lo hacen."

Snape frunció aun más el ceño. Si no supiera mejor, habría creído que el chico estaba tratando de burlarse de él. "no seas ridículo. ¿Cuando conseguiste estos?"

"como hace dos años atrás. Mis anteojos antiguos ya no me quedaban buenos, y en la escuela se quejaron, así que tía Petunia llego a la casa con estos."

La mirada furiosa de Snape empeoro, y el miedo de Harry aumento. Todo lo que hacia o decía parecía poner al hombre mas enojado. ¿Quizás enviaría a Harry de vuelta con su familia para no tener que lidiar más con él? Pero no, seguramente solo el Director podría expulsar estudiantes.

Y si como pudiera leer la mente de Harry, Snape se dio la vuelta abruptamente. "ven conmigo, Potter. Vamos a ver al director."

Harry dio un grito ahogado. "pero señor – por favor, seré bueno. Por favor no – "Snape solo murmuro algo furiosamente se dio la vuelta, y le agarro el brazo a Harry llevándolo consigo.

"Por favor, señor, no me haga regresar a los Dursleys. Me quiero quedar aquí. Por favor, por favor, deje que me quede. No me expulse," Harry suplico durante todo el camino a la oficina del director, pero Snape ni siquiera lo miro. Simplemente siguió caminando, llevando a Harry consigo y deteniéndose solo para darle la contraseña correcta a la gárgola. Harry se quedo callado frente a la puerta de Dumbledore; obviamente sus suplicas habían sido en vano.

Snape lucho contra su propio miedo. La próxima entrevista probaría ser desagradable, pero – como de costumbre – él tendría que dejar de lado su propio bienestar, a favor del bien mayor. O en este caso, Harry.

El miro rápidamente al chico que tenia a su lado. Ahora que veía a Harry, y no a un mini-James, se preguntaba como había confundido duda por arrogancia y como no se había fijado en los obvios signos de dolor y fatiga. "Albus," dijo, entrando como un tornado a la oficina y no dándole la oportunidad al director, de siquiera ofrecerle un dulce de limón, "debo insistir que llames de inmediato a Poppy y a Minerva."

Las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron, pero rápidamente fue a la chimenea y llamo a las dos mujeres. Fue entonces que se fijo bien en Harry – y en la gran mancha roja en forma de mano impresa en la mejilla del chico– y el brillo se fue abruptamente de sus ojos. "Harry," dijo, muy, pero muy gentilmente, "¿que te sucedió?"

Uups. Hubiera sido una muy buena idea haber limpiado un poco al chico antes de traerlo aquí. Snape había estado tan indignado por el tratamiento de los Dursleys hacia Potter que había olvidado su propia falta con el muchacho. Sabía que Albus le sacaría toda la historia eventualmente, pero habría sido más inteligente – mucho más inteligente – haber limpiado la sangre del muchacho primero.

Harry dirigió una incierta mirada hacia Snape, y las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron aun más. A Snape se le detuvo la respiración con la expresión del Viejo mago. Era fácil olvidar la verdadera naturaleza del hombre frente al acto de "abuelo querendón" que siempre presentaba, pero abruptamente la mascara cayo y un furioso y poderoso hechicero lo miraba con furia.

Pero antes de que el director pudiera decir algo, Pomfrey y McGonagall llegaron a través de la chimenea. "¿que sucede, Albus?" pregunto Minerva, entonces le echo un vistazo a Harry. "señor Potter, es casi el toque de queda, que – ¿QUE TE SUCEDIO?"

Poppy ya estaba sacando su varita cuando Snape se paro enfrente del muchacho. "esperen un minute," ordeno, sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad en esto. Si no lo explicaba correctamente, tendría suerte de no terminar en Azkaban, de la forma en que los tres lo estaban mirando.

"explícate, Severus," dijo quietamente Dumbledore .pero esta vez no había ni asomo de risa en su mirada. Harry casi había dejado de respirar en su intento de pasar desapercibido.

"el señor Potter tuvo detención conmigo esta noche. Durante el curso de esta, descubrí ciertas – cosas – que necesito que ustedes sepan."

"¿Incluyendo como recibió esas heridas?" pregunto Albus en un tono de voz que habría echo orgulloso al mismo Snape. Minerva y Poppy tenían sus varitas firmemente empuñadas mientras le echaban dagas con la mirada.

Snape trago saliva con dificultad. "yo soy responsable de las heridas visibles," reconoció, y dio un rápido paso atrás cuando Minerva se le abalanzo. "no hago excusas para mi," dijo con rapidez mientras Albus le gesteaba a la animaga que retrocediera. "Sin embargo, ese es el menor de sus problemas."

"tu necesitaras explicar eso mejor," Dumbledore declaro rotundamente.

Snape miro al muchacho y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer no seria bien recibido. Quizás él no fuera el mas sensible de los hombres, pero había tenido suficientes niños abusados en su Casa durante los años para saber lo profunda que podían ser las cicatrices sicológicas. Bueno, él no era un Slytherin por nada. "Potter," le dijo en voz baja, forzando al asustado muchacho a mirarlo, "¿recuerdas lo que me estabas pidiendo cuando veníamos hacia aquí?" Harry asintió, no atreviéndose a esperar por lo improbable. "si haces lo que yo digo, y respondes las preguntas de todos honesta y completamente, entonces te prometo que concederé tu deseo." Los ojos del niño – los ojos de Lily, maldición – crecieron enormemente. "_y me olvidare del resto de tu detención_."

Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Incluso aunque sabia que podía ser un truco, no podía parar de sonreír. De repente, aun con todo su mal genio y gritos, Snape era su profesor favorito. "¿lo promete?" susurro de vuelta.

"te doy un "Juramento mágico","dijo Snape seriamente. Incluso los otros adultos se quedaron en silencio, reconociendo la solemne naturaleza de la oferta de Snape.

"entonces si," dijo Harry, asintiendo. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si significaba que evitaría la expulsión y una paliza con el bastón, sin mencionar el resto de las líneas, entonces él estaba dispuesto.

"Hecho". Snape movió su varita y de repente Harry se encontró vestido en una camisa de hospital. "date la vuelta." Con la fuerte mano del profesor en su hombro, Harry casi no tuvo elección, y se encontró dándoles la espalda a los adultos en la habitación.

No fue hasta que escucho los gritos apagados detrás de él que se dio cuenta que no tenia nada más puesto que la camisa de hospital, y como todas las de su tipo, no estaba cerrada en la espalda. El se quejo y trato de cerrar los bordes de la camisa, pero Snape le corrió las manos, forzándolo a seguir mostrando el trasero al director, su Jefa de Casa y la enfermera del colegio. Entonces la furia se sobrepuso a su miedo, y miro con odio al Profesor Snape. "¡deténgase! ¡Devuélvame mi ropa!"

Snape lo miro, con un dejo de diversión en los ojos, pero luego de un momento cedió y una segunda camisa de hospital apareció, amarrada desde atrás hacia adelante, tapando así el trasero expuesto de Harry. "voy a hablar de ti bastante francamente", Snape le informo. "¿preferirías? o ¿entonces porque tenia que irse?" Estaba cansado de la gente que hablaba de él a sus espaldas. Estaba bastante cansado de bastantes cosas últimamente. "me quedare," dijo enojadamente.

Snape levanto una ceja. "como desees." Entonces se dirigió a los demás. "el chico es una victima repetida de abuso y abandono. El fue azotado por su tío solo por expresar el deseo de venir a Hogwarts. Estoy bastante seguro por su comportamiento en mi salón después de mi"– él tropezó levemente sobre las palabras "- inapropiadas acciones, que Potter ha sido frecuente e inmerecidamente golpeado por sus familiares. Su visión esta en muy malas condiciones, en parte porque nunca le han revisado los ojos. Su tía al parecer consigue cualquier anteojo barato que pueda y luego se los lleva a él. El chico no puede ver la pizarra desde la tercera fila. Y dado lo escuálido que es, no estaría sorprendido si también le hubieran negado comida y otras básicas comodidades por esos maniáticos Muggles con los cuales tú los colocaste, Albus. Te aseguro que, con las protecciones de sangre o no, el nunca mas regresara allá".

Los otros adultos simplemente lo miraron con la boca abierta por un largo tiempo. entonces: "¿Harry, es cierto?" pregunto calmadamente Dumbledore.

Harry no respondió de inmediato, la cabeza le daba vuelta. ¿Como sabia Snape? ¿Porque había dicho esas cosas? ¿No sabia en el problema que se metería Harry si el tío Vernon se enteraba? Pero entonces Snape había dicho que no dejaría que Harry volviera con sus familiares. ¿Entonces estaba bien hablar del tema? ¿Pero no iba Snape a tratarlo igual que el tío Vernon lo trataba? Acaso estaba mejor aquí, ¿o era que Snape iba a continuar el trabajo de su tío? Pero aquí había bastante comida y tenía amigos por primera vez en su vida, y su cama en la torre de Gryffindor era mucho mejor que la alacena debajo de las escaleras, y…

"¡Potter!" gruño Snape, hacienda saltar Harry. "¡Respóndele al director!"

"¿que? Oh, si, señor. Es verdad."

"¿Harry, que exactamente te hizo hacer el Profesor Snape _durante la detención_?" intervino la Profesora McGonagall, dándole a Snape una nada amigable mirada.

Harry pestañeo, no seguro sobre que estaba preguntando su Jefa de Casa. ¿Las líneas? ¿La cachetada? ¿La casi paliza con el bastón?

Antes que pudiera responder, Snape lo hizo. "yo– yo malinterprete algo que dijo Potter y lo confundí con su padre. Perdí mi temperamento y lo golpee tan fuerte que choco con la muralla. Se golpeo la cabeza, rompió sus anteojos, y sufrió un corte. No hay excusa para mis acciones, y con mucho gusto me sometería a _Cruciatus_ si es que pudiera deshacerlo."

Harry lo miro con curiosidad. No sabia que seria una Crucio-cosa, pero los otros maestros ahora parecian menos molestos que hace un momento. El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore habia regresado, y eso hacia lucir al profesor Snape mas molesto que antes. "director, si usted me dice te lo dije "

"Severus, mi querido muchacho, yo nunca diría una cosa semejante"

Madame Pomfrey se movió hacia adelante. "no creas que no me vas a escuchar después, Severus," le dijo oscuramente mientras envolvía a Harry en sus brazos. "venga conmigo, Señor Potter, vamos a sanar todas estas lesiones."

Harry miro sobre su hombre mientras era escoltado por la enfermera. Snape lo estaba mirando, y Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo una seña con la mano mientras se lo llevaban. Snape solo le frunció el ceño pero Harry estaba comenzado a entender que eso era el equivalente a un saludo de parte del profesor.

"Severus, como pudiste golpear a un niño de esa manera" – comenzó enojadamente la profesora McGonagall.

"estoy de acuerdo, Minerva. No tengo excusa. Igual que una Jefa de Casa que no se da cuenta de las señales de abuso o que su alumno no es capaz de sostener una pluma correctamente o no alcanza a ver el pizarrón," le dijo Snape igualmente.

McGonagall cerro la boca, luego la abrió, y la volvió a cerrar, luego lanzo las manos al aire y dijo. "¡Severus Snape, eres realmente imposible!" ella se dirigió hacia el, y Snape se puso tenso, esperando seguro por la cachetada o el hechizo que iban a venir.

Era justo. Si algún otro profesor hubiese golpeado a una se sus pequeñas serpientes de la forma en que el había golpeado a Potter, habría sido mucho mas vengativo. Minerva era igual de protectora con su Casa al igual que Dumbledore lo era de toda la escuela. Severus ya había decidido que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, el solo lo iba a aceptarlo. Había sido sincero con lo del _Crucio_, y aunque no podía deshacer la herida de Potter – y al sentimiento de seguridad que había desarrollado con Harry en Hogwarts – al menos podía soportar su propio castigo con mucho valor por como lo había echo el muchacho. Voldemort en ese aspecto le había dado mucha práctica.

Para su eterna sorpresa, Minerva lo beso suavemente en la mejilla y susurro, "Harry tiene suerte de haber encontrado a un protector como tu, Severus," ante de dirigirse a la enfermería tras Poppy y Harry.

Snape estaba tan atónito, que no fue hasta el rato después que Minerva se había ido, que ordeno sus pensamientos y contesto, "¡yo no soy el protector del mocoso!"

Una risita a su lado y vio a Albus, y Snape de repente se sintió tan joven y vulnerable como Harry. Miro al director cautelosamente, seguro de que él no seria tan perdonador como su asistente. Después de todo, Snape – el malvado vampiro de las mazmorras, el horrible mortifago Slytherin – había atacado a un estudiante, y no a cualquier estudiante, sino que a _Harry Potter_. Seguramente, por lo menos, iba a recibir el reto de la década y le asignaría una penitencia que haría llorar incluso a Voldemort. ¿Lo iría a nombra entrenador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, quizás? ¿O tendría que ayudar a los elfos domésticos a cocinar y después servir la comida en el gran comedor? el Señor Tenebroso solo usaba Imperdonables; pero Dumbledore era mucho mas creativo cuando se trataba de torturar personas.

"estoy seguro que vendrás con un plan alternativo para los cuidados del señor Potter, ¿ahora que no estas dispuesto al cuidado de sus familiares y las protecciones sanguíneas?" pregunto Dumbledore educadamente.

Snape se movió en su asiento. "creo que cierta acción no serias inapropiada", agregó forzadamente.

"¿y visitaras a los Dursleys para explicarle la situación a ellos?"

Ahora esa era una tarea que Severus iba a disfrutar. "¡si!" asintió instantáneamente, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo levemente en su rostro.

"y harás lo mejor para reparar tu relación con Harry."

"¡no tengo una relación con Potter!" la respuesta voló automáticamente de su boca, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y tembló ante la mirada en el rostro de Dumbledore. "si, por supuesto, lo hare," accedió, las palabras chocando unas a otras con el apuro de salir. Y en su Corazón, sabia que era lo correcto. El había, lo quisiera o no, alcanzado al muchacho. Bueno, actualmente lo había golpeado primero, y solo después lo había alcanzado pero tenia que hacer penitencia por lo primero, y estaba encontrando lo segundo no tan difícil de hacer, como lo había pensado.

"Excelente, mi muchacho. Entonces te sugiero que regreses a tu dormitorio y descanses. Estoy seguro de que vas a querer visitar a Harry en la enfermería temprano en la mañana para disculparte."

Snape dudo en la puerta. ¿Eso era realmente todo? Dumbledore estaba mostrando una asombrosa moderación. Incluso para un mago de la luz, su respuesta era asombrosamente indulgente. Snape no se habría sorprendido de encontrarse sobre una silla con un bastón salido de alguna pesadilla de Harry. Pero Albus se había volteado y estaba calmadamente acariciando a Fawkes. Entonces se encogió, y Snape se dio la vuelta para salir.

"Oh, Severus," lo llamo Albus justo antes de cerrar la puerta, "¿comprendes de que si alguna vez haces esto nuevamente, _golpear a un estudiante de esta manera _no vas a sobrevivir la noche, cierto?" el aura mágica que acompaño esas palaras fue tan fuerte que la túnica de Snape se movieron al igual que su cabello con el poderoso viento.

Snape trago saliva lentamente. "si, director."

"entonces buenas noches, mi querido muchacho." Albus le sonrió benignamente mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

Severus Snape dejo salir un largo y lento suspiro mientras bajaba las escaleras en camino a las mazmorras. El había tenido razón – con Potter alrededor, su vida nunca seria la misma, pero en realidad ya no le importaba.

FIN


End file.
